


Twelve Rockstars Fucking

by mistresscurvy



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Exhibitionism, Multi, Poly, Pornmas, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First times are always nerve-wracking, especially when the required equipment isn't available.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve Rockstars Fucking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desfinado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desfinado/gifts).



> Written for desfinado for the Twelve Days of Pornmas. Thank you to shiningartifact for an incredible beta. ♥

Jamia considers herself to be someone who's flexible and can go with the flow. It's sort of a requirement for being in a happy relationship with a musician who's on the road more often than not, and it's definitely necessary when she goes on tour, too. She's had a lot of practice cultivating an air of calm.

The first time she and Frank fooled around with Gerard, a week or two after the end of his ill-fated engagement, she couldn't stop laughing, couldn't stop focusing on the hilarity of watching her husband and Gerard make out, their hands groping each others' cocks. It felt less funny to be watched by Gerard when Frank fucked her, Gerard's cock red and wet in his hand as he jerked himself off.

And when their occasional threesome had turned into a foursome, Jamia had become even more determined not to overthink things. She would stay focused on the way Lindsey's legs looked in her skirts, the sure, strong press of her fingers into Jamia's cunt when they watched Frank and Gerard jerk each other off.

But first times are always nerve-wracking, especially when the required equipment isn't available.

"Come on, Jamia, I need you to fuck me." Frank's voice is low and raspy, a thread of desperation running through it. It's a hotel night, and Frank is already naked and on his hands and knees on the bed, his ass pushed up into the air. "Please, baby."

Jamia glances over at Gerard and Lindsey, sees their wide eyes as they look over Frank's body, and she sighs inwardly. "I've got my fingers, Frank, but I left the strap-on on our bus," she says, stroking her hand down his back.

" _Fuck._ "

He looks up at her and she shrugs, leaning in to kiss him. "Sorry, I didn't realize that this was on the menu for tonight," she says softly, too low to be overheard.

He kisses her back. "Yeah, I know, I just–I really need it." She can tell he's trying to keep it together, but his voice breaks on the word 'need', his whisper not hiding the tension in his body.

Jamia sits back suddenly, looking at Gerard and Lindsey again. Gerard's eyes are focused on Frank's ass, but he snaps them up to Jamia when Lindsey nudges him. Jamia tilts her head and makes a decision. "Do you want to fuck him, Gee?"

The butterflies she feels in her stomach are ridiculous; this is Gerard, fuck, this is _Frank,_ she knows them better than anyone. Her heart is still thumping in her chest while she waits for an answer, though.

Gerard glances over at Lindsey for a moment. Whatever he sees in her face reassures him, because he turns back to Jamia and nods, running a hand through his hair.

Jamia smiles. "What about you, Frank?"

Frank turns back and looks at Gerard. "You know what you're doing?"

Gerard bites his lip and nods again, a slight blush crossing over his cheeks. Jamia glances over at Lindsey's smug face, and suddenly she's struggling not to crack the fuck up.

Yeah. Gerard's got this.

Apparently Frank's come to the same conclusion, because he rests his forehead on his arms again. "Works for me. Let's fucking go," he says, his bravado doing a poor job of concealing the want and desperation coursing through his voice.

"You are the king of seduction," Jamia says, stroking over Frank's shoulders as Gerard settles himself between Frank's legs. He's got a look of concentration that Jamia recognizes, but this is the first time it's been directed at her husband's ass like this, as far as she knows. After another moment of contemplation, Gerard leans in, both hands gripping Frank's hips, and touches his mouth to Frank's ass.

"Yeah, oh _fuck,_ " Frank breathes, and Jamia bends over to kiss the back of his neck before holding her arms out to Lindsey. She joins Jamia on the same side of the bed, kissing Jamia before settling next to her, watching the guys.

Frank is pushing back against Gerard's face, groaning when Gerard pulls away for a moment to slick up a finger with lube. He sighs when Gerard pushes in with the first one, Lindsey echoing him in Jamia's ear.

"He fucking loves being fingered," Jamia says, her voice quiet.

"Me too," Lindsey says, her lips curled up into smile.

Jamia cocks an eyebrow at her. "Oh really?" she asks, smiling back when Lindsey nods rapidly, leaning in for another kiss. Jamia loses herself in the soft pleasure of Lindsey's mouth, hands stroking over her hips and thighs, squeezing hard over the bruises dotting Lindsey's skin. Lindsey gasps into her mouth, her breath hitching at the pressure.

"Jesus Christ," Frank says quietly, and when Jamia breaks the kiss and looks at him she finds he's already watching them. "Fuck, Gerard, are you fucking ready yet?"

"Yeah, I just, the condom, hold on." Gerard is trying and failing to get the condom packet open, his hands slippery with what looks like half a bottle of lube, and Jamia takes pity on him.

"Here, I got it," she says, snagging a clean one from the side table and ripping it open. She walks over to him on her knees, kissing him briefly before she rolls the condom down onto his dick, giving him a couple of quick strokes. He gasps at the touch, rocking forward towards her, and she smiles and kisses him again, dirty and wet. Slapping his ass, she falls backwards so that she's lying with Lindsey again. "Now get to it."

"Perfection takes time, guys," Gerard grumbles, but he's already pressed the head of his cock up against Frank, and Jamia listens to Frank deliberately breathe deep and then exhale hard as Gerard begins to push in.

"Oh, fuck, Gerard, you're fucking huge." Frank reaches out and grabs Jamia's ankle, holding on as Gerard pushes all the way in. Gerard slides a hand up Frank's back and then beams at Jamia and Lindsey for a second before a look of concentration crosses his face again.

"Jesus, yeah, I just, fuck. I gotta. _Fuck._ " Gerard punctuates this with a sharp thrust in. Frank moans but quickly picks up the rhythm. He lets go of Jamia and braces himself with his arms, rocking back into each thrust, his back already tense and slippery with sweat from the exertion.

Jamia moves even closer to Lindsey, not wanting to turn away from the sight of Frank getting fucked hard by his best friend but also needing more. From the way that Lindsey's hands run over her skin, she's not the only one, and when Lindsey's fingers find her clit she sighs, letting her legs fall open further. She tries to shift so that she can do the same for Lindsey, but Lindsey holds steady. "You just watch right now."

"Yeah," Jamia agrees, her voice breathy as her eyes rove over Frank's body, the expression on his face, eyes closed, mouth open and wet.

"God, Frank, I had no idea you liked getting fucked, but _Christ._ I wanna fucking see it, want to see Jamia fuck you until you can't move," Gerard gasps, hands tight around Frank's hips. "Next time I'm gonna make you ride me. You'd look so fucking good, Frank."

"I knew you'd be a talker," Frank mutters, his body weight balanced on one shoulder while he jerks himself off. "You fucking never shut up."

"You fucking like it," Gerard retorts, slamming in harder. "And fuck, I can't fucking help it, Frankie, you feel so fucking good."

Lindsey's fingers have stilled on Jamia's clit, and she can't blame her, all of her focus demanded by what's in front of them. Gerard's thrusts have gotten even faster, Frank gasping each time he fucks into him.

"Fuck, I'm gonna, I'm– _Fuck,_ Gerard," Frank groans, coming on the bedspread, his hand a blur on his cock.

"Yeah, Frank, fuck, that's so fucking good." Gerard keeps thrusting away, and Frank manages to shove himself up onto all fours again, pushing back against Gerard.

"Come on, Gerard, fucking do it," Frank pants, and Gerard makes a sharp high sound and slams into Frank one last time as he comes.

Jamia's heart is pounding, her eyes glued to Frank's face, and he shakes his hair out of his eyes and grins at her. He winces as Gerard pulls out of him, and Jamia disentangles herself from Lindsey, needing to touch him again.

He reaches for her, getting his arms around her and kissing her, tongue wet and sloppy in her mouth. She clutches him to her but it's not enough, not what she wants.

"Fuck, Frank, eat me out," she says into his mouth, and he nods, pushing her back into the mountain of hotel pillows and sliding down her body.

She cries out at the first touch of his tongue against her, the soft wet heat of his mouth just what she wanted. He thrusts three fingers inside and she takes it, riding them as she chases the orgasm that's been building from watching Frank get fucked, the way his body and face _looked_ –

"Oh, fuck," she moans, dragging out the sound as she comes, her hips pushing up against his mouth and fingers. She pants up at the ceiling, the sound of Lindsey cursing echoing in her ears. She wants to be able to look, but her body feels boneless, sinking back into the plush softness of the bed.

Frank flops down next to her, and she turns her head for a kiss. She recognizes the manic light in his eyes. The energy he sometimes gets from sex totally baffles her, but right now it just makes her laugh. She giggles as she pets over his face, feeling the weight of another body pressing up against her other side.

"I was serious about wanting to watch you fuck him, you know," Gerard says into her ear.

She laughs harder, Frank grinning back at her. "Only if you promise to make him ride you. Because that," she says as she shifts over and faces Gerard and Lindsey, "I definitely want to see." She leans in and kisses Gerard again, breaking the kiss when Frank pulls her back against his chest with his arm.

"Do I get a say in this?" Frank asks.

"Nope," Jamia says, laughing when Gerard shakes his head at the same time, eyes wide and mock-serious.

"Your ass is ours, Iero," Lindsey adds, chin hooked over Gerard's shoulder and fingers laced with his. "Contractually. You should read your rider more carefully."

"This is some bullshit," Frank grumbles into Jamia's neck, squeezing her belly. "My poor abused ass."

She snorts, reaching back and smacking it. "Your ass can't wait." And neither can she.


End file.
